


Dame Blanche

by SomePiece



Category: One Piece
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Begging, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Height Differences, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Short Reader, Smut, blowjob, sort of cum/food play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Despite enjoying a delicious dinner, you possibly couldn’t say no to an extra treat. No matter what Sanji claimed, you just had to have a taste of his cookies! Your boyfriend knows you well, no wonder he prepared a little trap...Written for Sanji's prompt extravaganza, event run by @burnthoneymint.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Sanji/Original Female Character(s), Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader, Vinsmoke Sanji/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Dame Blanche

**Author's Note:**

> Based on prompt: “Your idea of torture is withholding dessert after dinner.”

As sneaky as you could, you slipped down the ladder. Kitchen was empty as you suspected and expected - and, what was most important, Sanji himself wasn’t there. Last time you had seen him he was training on the deck, using the rare opportunity of Luffy being too busy to consider a kitchen raid. The darkest place is under the candle, you bet your boyfriend wouldn’t expect another raid coming from you. Tiptoeing, you made sure no one was hiding in the pantry or in the nooks - and finally, your eyes rested on the goal of your venture.

Cookies!

Delicious, freshly baked, full of sugar and crunchy goodness; innocent and left alone on your mercy. Your mouth watered at the mere scent, even though you were full almost to the brim with dinner you ate… you weren’t sure when but you were sure you were still feeling heavy. You had eaten more than you could, Sanji had served your favorite dish and you couldn’t help yourself. But when you had heard what was prepared for the dessert. How could he say no? How could he listen to Nami and make you wait? You only wanted one, little cookie. Was it too much to ask?

With last careful glance around, you slid behind the counter and rubbed hands at the sight of paradise found. The pile was huge and welcoming, ready to be devoured. Beauty left with no supervision, put on the display it seemed almost a trap. But who could possibly catch you? There was no one around - and even if Sanji was watching you from the shadows, he wouldn’t dare to oppose you, his beloved lady.

Humming to the rhythm of an inner chuckle, you grabbed the most promising cookie and-

“(Name)-chan, we have talked about it.”

_Oh shit._

How and when did he find out? You turned on the heel and hid the hand with a cookie behind yourself.

“Please, don’t pretend you’re innocent.” He chuckled and approached, soon closing you between the counter and his body. You were overpowered, by the mass of his chest right in front of your face and his appealing scent attacking your nostrils. His natural, masculine musk was breaking through the one you were used to: his cologne, tobacco and herbs. So he really had been training and apparently skipped a shower to catch you dead to rights. Your knees felt weaker and weaker with each breath, with every inch he pressed you closer. He felt… different. More aggressive and cocky, more manly than gentleman-ish. You perked your head to watch his face better - it was still the gentle face of your lovely cook, but the sharp and deep gleam in his eyes made the heat pool between your legs.

That bastard, he knew well what kind of impression he made on you.

“Stealing food, weren’t you, (Name)?” Sanji watched your expression with almost sadistic amusement. “Such a naughty girl, right after promising me you won’t stuff yourself with anything more.”

“Just one cookie!” You showed him the proof on an open palm. “And I didn’t eat it!”

“Yet.” He clicked his tongue and bent down. Your breath hitched when his hot lips skimmed your skin. His boyish, big blue eyes studied your face with rogue-ish attention as he ate the cookie right from your hand; he blinked with the last bite and the world almost started spinning. “Davy Jones, what I have with you, I swear.”

“I’m hungry.” You lied, doing your best to control your voice.

“Correction: you’re a gourmand.”

You frowned. Not only he baffled your sneaky plan, but also called you out and denied you a snack you worked so hard to get. In desperation you tried to steal at least a few from the pile, but he snatched the plate before you even ended the move. 

“Hey!” You pressed against him and tried to get food back. “It’s not fair!”

“What is?” Mouth full with another cookie, Sanji carried the plate up, away from the reach of your grabby hands. You could tiptoe and jump as much as you wanted, the height difference between the two of you was too big. Groaning in irritating, you seriously considered kicking him in the shin… But as with the last desperate attempt you rubbed against a bulge in his pants, other kind of idea bloomed in your mind,

“Please?” You changed your expression from angry to pleading, doing your best to expose your eyes and parted lips to him. “I really, really wanted to try them. Your cooking is _soooo delicious_.”

“Trying to soap me up, hm, (Name)-chan?” He smirked. His soft and big hand caressed your cheek; much like a cat you rubbed against it, not averting your gaze even for a second. Your fingers danced along the hem of his shirt, unbuttoning it button after button, in agonizingly slow and teasing manner. With one hand working over his belt, you let the other drown in the softness of his fuzzy chest hair. He hummed as your fingers grazed the lines of his subtle yet splendid muscles.

“What are you up to, hm, you little naughty girl?” Sanji was observing you with one arm still in the air, with lids half lowered, with smirk blooming on his lips.

“I’ve been only wondering-” You mused, inching even closer, dragging him to you by the hem of his pants. “-If I asked you nicely, would I get a cookie?”

“Depending how nicely.”

He was growing and pulsing in your hand, despite the barrier of clothes between the two of you. Humming, you freed him out of pants and boxers; his cock was half hard and heavy, already thick and appetizing. You wrapped your fingers around it and gave it a few calculated strokes. Sanji’s cheeks reddened a bit, but his expression didn’t change much; he was still full of cockiness, full of control over you and full of primal desire pooling underneath the surface of a gentle cook. He was making you feel so helpless and horny, this bastard. Whatever with cookies, you wanted him to devour and demolish you; you needed his fat cock inside of you.

Not breaking the eye contact, you dropped on your knees, not without problem you nestled in the narrow space between the counter and him. Ignoring -at least for now- his throbbing shaft rubbing against your face, you pushed yourself forward, inhaling the musky smell and enjoying the softness of his pubes. Your hand found his balls, with firm yet gentle grasp you caressed them as your lips left first soft kisses up his shaft. You could feel the engorged, sensitive vein under them and took its lead, the tip of your tongue grazing it from time to time. Sanji finally put the cookies away, he needed a free hand to play with your locks. Impatient as ever when you were giving him a head, he guided you towards the tip; you knew he was itching to get inside your mouth, but you had a plan - and listening to him right now was not an option.

The tongue lolled out your mouth, flattened itself against his shaft and slowly, as slowly as you could, you dragged it up. First droplets of precum covered its way, bitter and a bit metallic taste made you mewl like a cat in heat. You loved it, loved how primal and animalistic it was, how he was staining and marking your lips without even cumming yet. Rubbing your thighs together, you let the desire take over your body, you let him pull you closer and rub his dick against your cheek.

“Sanji-” You breathed out, your eyes wide and peeking up at him with lust, submissiveness and trust. His own gaze was warm yet greedy, the gleam of desire nicely contrasting with the red on his cheeks. 

“I love your cock.” You sipped precum straight from its tip, crooked your neck to lick its side, to feel its throbbing with your lips. “It’s so big and hot…”

First low growl escaped his lips as he lost patience and guided you onto his dick. Eager and hungry, you opened your mouth wider and took him as deep as you could without choking. Sanji let you control it but his hand didn’t withdraw even for an inch, keeping a steady and strong hold on the back of your neck. Mewling and purring, you started bobbing your head, sucking him in. The bitter taste mixed with your saliva now, your mouth watered so much it started dripping down your chin. Sanji gently wiped it with other hand, his gaze locked with yours, his breath heavy and quickened. 

“Feed me with your cum,” you mumbled, with his cock between your lips, your voice barely audible and understandable. “I want your hot load in my mouth.”

“Wait, (Name)-” Merciless hand pulled you away, despite your disappointed groan. “I want to taste you too.”

He helped you get up and dropped flat on the floor himself. 

“Undress.” He commanded even though you didn’t need any encouragement. A pile of your clothes grew by your sides as you jumped into his arms, hungry for touch and for finding relief of itching warmth stirring your insides. Chuckling, Sanji guided you to show him back and sit on his chest. Your legs shaky, you rubbed your cunt against his body hair, coating it with your juices.

“Looks delicious,” he hummed in approval and pushed you forwards. The sight of your cock grasped your attention anew; you bent, exposing your core to him and latched your lips on his throbbing hardness, action welcomed with a loud moan. Sanji propped himself on elbows, his face was right in line with your most delicate parts. With no warning given he buried his face between your folds. His cock in your mouth muffled your surprised yelp; you pressed back against him, feeling the tip of his tongue slowly exploring your slit, searching for your favorite spots.

“Sanji-” You somehow moaned out his name, soon replaced by slurping and mewls as you took him deeper, the tip of his cock brushed at the back of your throat. One hand, for the balance, kneaded his sturdy, muscular thigh, other held the base of his dick and stroked it under the rhythm imposed by your lips. Sanji nudged you with his nose, his tongue rolled between your folds and inched close to your clit. To somehow erase the difficult difference in your heights, he had to bend his torso, bless his flexibility. Holding on him with your spread legs you could feel how tense his muscles were, how much more palpable spasms and tremble of pleasure were. You knew it was uncomfortable for him but he didn’t withdraw, too eager to taste your juices and please you. His devotion only made you more hungry for his cock. With no hesitation, you took him as deep as you could and sucked it with dedication. Your ministrations met with approval as his lips found your clit and latched on it. You moaned in unison, the vibration of Sanji’s voice teased your cunt and made your legs shake.

“You’re so wet down there,” he rasped out while taking a break for breath. “Your pussy is leaking.”

You could only moan with your mouth full of his cock. Chuckling, he spread your folds and let it pour freely down his hand. Once his fingers were fully coated, he slid two inside you while his thumb grazed your clit. Jolt of desire arched your back; it felt as if a hot needle struck your core and made the lust pour all over your body. You let go of his cock and collapsed, face into his pubes, moaning, crying and calling his name as he fingered and stretched you open.

“Such a loud, needy girl,” he praised you. “You want my dick inside so badly, right?”

He dived inside knuckle deep, his fingers scissored and curled. He was looking for the spot he knew would throw you into heavens.

“Sanji-” You begged, raising your hips. His touch, his scent, his taste still lingering on your tongue - everything was driving you crazy. He was barely touching you, only his fingers were exploring your core and yet, a tight knot started forming in your lower abdomen. You were close, pushed to the edge by his hands only.

“Yes? What does my love want?”

“Please… Don’t torture me more…”

“Oh?” The sadistic timbre sounded quite alien in his voice - but you were glad he didn’t speak like that near your ear. If he whispered it closer, you would come with his fingers in your cunt. “I thought you were going to ask me for a cookie, not for my dick?”

You whined and arched, trying to get him deeper - but as soon as you leaned against his hand, it moved back too, his fingertips barely brushing your entrance. 

“Sanji… Please…” You rubbed your face against his cock. “Please… Fuck me already…”

“What exactly do you want me to do?”

“Your cock… Please… Fuck me with your cock… I need you inside-”

He left you empty but before you could beg more, you found yourself cradled in his arms and pulled up. You found yourself facing him, face pushed into the crook of his neck, legs wrapped around his hips. His throbbing hardness was probing your cunt, but he didn’t slide inside, not yet. Instead, he pulled you so close you could feel his heartbeat. You moan-whispered; the hold of his arms was so cozy and erotic, it made you feel safe and desired, even smaller and more fragile yet, powerful: because loved. 

“(Name)-chan…” Sanji’s voice softened, he spoke your name like a prayer, his burning lips rested on top of your head. “You’re so sexy right now I’m losing my mind.”

He thrusted into you with one, firm and powerful but yet quite slow thrust. Even if you were slick and burning with desire, you gasped at the sudden intrusion; his fat cock stretched you open almost to your limit. With his hips pressing on you from the bottom and your own weight impaling you from the top, you were left on the mercy of his arms, controlling every move, the depth, the pace, everything. Letting out low, almost animalistic moans, Sanji shot his hips upwards and pulled you so close your breath hitched and drowned in his chest. Your nipples brushed against his soft body hair, his pubes surrounded your clit; your back arched at the ticklish sensation, but he didn’t let you pull away. 

“Stay with me,” he demanded and, even if it seemed impossible, he thrusted even deeper. 

Feeling your orgasm nearing close, you clinged to him like a drowning person. Your nails scratched his back, your calves and thighs clenched around his hips. Sanji was close as well, you could tell from his moves becoming more harsh, erratic; from his muscles tensing and trembling. Lead by instinct, you found some power left in you and you leaned up to capture his lips. You melted into each other, the kiss muffled the cries of your highs. Sanji shivered, feeling your walls spasming around his cock; a thrust, two, three later he cummed deep inside you; thick ropes of his seed filled you up to the brim. 

You were shaking and fighting for breath in his arms. Sanji kissed your forehead and slowly let you slide down, helped you lean against the counter. His eyes caught the glimpse of his load dripping down your thigh; he grabbed a cookie from the forgotten pile and scooped the come from your skin. 

“You asked me to feed you,” he explained, nervous and embarrassed at his perverted move as he saw your eyebrows going up. Instead of answering him, you opened your mouth. Before sealing your lips with the treat, Sanji smeared it against your lulled tongue. You moaned at the familiar bitter taste, soon followed by sweetness of the delicious cookie. You closed your eyes in bliss and swallowed everything.

“Oh my, it was so worth it,” you purred and licked your lips. “Can I have some more? I’m afraid we just burned out the whole dinner.”

Sanji’s laugh was infectious, soon you both were wearing a grin as your legs eventually collapsed and you ended on the floor; tired, messy, naked and very, very in love. The pile of cookies found its place between the two of you, Sanji covered your modesty with his shirt and peppered your face with kisses.

“I’m so lucky to have you,” he sighed and fed you another, dry this time, cookie. “Even if you’re quite naughty, (Name)-chan.”

“Only quite?” You huffed, mouth full. “And here I worked so hard to turn your perverse dreams true…”

“Alright, alright.” He pulled you close to his side. “You’re very naughty. My very naughty (Name)-chan.”

“And you’re cruel. Forcing me to all of those dirty schemes with tortures.”

“Tortures?” Sanji’s face froze in a weird whim between surprise and offence. “(Name), I would never-”

“Your idea of torture is withholding dessert after dinner.”

This time his laughter was so loud you were sure everyone on the deck heard you… Assuming they didn’t run away on the other side of the ship once things got steamy in the kitchen. Either you nor Sanji didn’t hold back your voices.

“Are you still angry at me for this little trap?” He kissed the tip of your nose. “Mellorine, it was just a little joke.”

“Keeping me away from the food is a serious offence.” You jabbed his chest. “Why did I even suck your cock, you bad man?”

“Because you love my cock more than food?”

You chuckled and stuffed your mouth with another cookie, “Alright. You win this time. I can’t find anything against this.”

“Don’t worry.” He kissed you again, stealing the crumbs from your lips. There was a little bit of your own taste left on his tongue, but you didn’t mind. “I’m afraid I love your pussy more than food too. And you, in general, I definitely love the most.”


End file.
